Sweet 16
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: This is what high school might have been like for Samantha Carter if her mom lived and they lived in Minnesota. Also find some unexpected characters.


Sweet 16 By: starg8_angel Summary: This is what high school might have been like for Samantha Carter if her mom lived and they lived in Minnesota. Also find some unexpected characters.  
  
Samantha Carter. What a name. My dad always tells me to be proud to be a Carter but whatever. I understand him... sort of anyways. My mom, Elizabeth Carter just says he does that to me and Marc so we can be proud of who we are. It makes sense too, my dad is a military man and is very proud of who he is and his country. I stood there waiting for my dad to get home. I had been waiting for weeks to go school shopping. This was another year where I would once again be at a new school but this time for good. It was my second year as a soft more and I wanted to make it better than the last. At my old school I was popular only when I was on the cheerleading squad. I think it was kind of gay. I had been in gymnastics since I was 5 so I found cheerleading interesting and like most of the girls I was never all over the football players. However my last school was in Huston Texas and my new school was in Minnesota. My brother told me that hockey was the big thing here, not football.  
My brother Marc is a nice guy but boy can he get on my nerves. He was always there for me especially since my mom was almost killed. My dad decided to take it easy after this mission so he could stay home more with me, my mom and marc. We lucked out. If mom didn't make it I don't really know what we would have done. My mom took me to do some basic shopping. My dad promised me that he would take me to get some more clothes. This time he was serious about his promise. I don't how I knew, I guess I just did.  
I had already briefly met my next-door neighbour Janet Frasier, who seemed really nice. Her and her family were gone to visit some relatives in Wisconsin. She is very sociable because she already made plans with me about the mall when she got back so we could get to know each other better. I knew that she would live up to it too. She is suppose to me back by late tonight so I should be able to see her tomorrow. She says that she has a boyfriend however him and his parents went to Egypt over the summer. She says that I will like him so lets hope I do. He sounds rather nice to tell you the truth. He is very smart and is unbelievably interested in Ancient cultures- it would make sense seeing as both of his parents are archeologists. His name is Daniel Jackson.  
************  
"Sam, Sam, sweetie it's time to get up. Come on it's the first day of school." I heard my mom call from my doorway. I groaned and put my head under my pillow. I was so nervous about tomorrow I didn't get to sleep until 1:00 am.  
I sat up and started to wake up. 7:30 am. Perfect, just enough time to beat Marc into the bathroom. "Alright I'm up." I said groggily. I stood up and headed out of my room and got ready.  
When I got downstairs my brother wasn't there yet so it was just me, my mom and my dad. I smiled- it had been such a long time since my dad had been around the house to sit down for breakfast with us. I sat down and started to eat. A few minutes later my brother joined us, however it was not for long. He simply ate his breakfast as fast as he could and rushed off to meet some of his friends he had met earlier in the summer. After Marc left there was a knock at the door so I got up and answered the door knowing that it must be Janet. We planned to walk to school with each other that day and she told me that she could help me get around from class to class. We both prayed that our schedules were the same or if not that at least fairly similar.  
When we arrived it simply looked like any other school I had been to. Although I felt more secure because I had Janet with me. Usually I was nervous and scared. Now I felt confident and at ease. I saw the cheerleaders and to my surprise the waved to me and said hi and actually asked me about my experience with cheerleading. I looked at Janet and she smiled. They told me that they needed a new cheerleader on their team and one with experience if they wanted to win the state cheerleading tournament. I knew what that was. My team won first last year. That is also how they knew I was good. I decided to simply tell them that I would think about it. I had done cheerleading, yes, but I wanted to worry a little more about school. I am used to straight A's and when I got a low B in history I realized that I needed to work on that. Of course my parents understood because last year I had an extremely bad flu then with the accident; it was all so much. Not to brag or anything but I am a really good student. I love math and science the most. The theoretical stuff interests me the most. Physics really in science. Janet liked those to but she said that out of all the subjects her favourite was Health. Usually most girls hate P.E. but we both love it. It is one of the active and fun subjects in school.  
Once Janet and I got our schedules and found out where our lockers were (and they were, thank god beside one another) we found that they were the same. It was awesome. I was so glad that I didn't have to sit alone. Janet was thrilled that we had history and media room together with Daniel (her boyfriend). We headed of to our homeroom which was history and when we arrived we sat down with Daniel. There was an empty seat beside me and I simply ignored it. But I was so glad I sat where I did because the guy that sat beside me later was unbelievable! His name was Jack O'Neill. 


End file.
